


Creating Stevonnie

by CaptainJZH



Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e19 Rose's Room, Future Fic, Gen, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Permafusion Stevonnie, Post-Canon, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven and Connie need a new sparring partner.Luckily, they know just who to ask.
Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Creating Stevonnie

“Room?” Steven asked inside his room in the Temple. “Can you make Stevonnie for us?”

Connie was with him, armed with her sword. They had been looking to brush up on their training, but had realized that they were so evenly matched — between Connie’s skill and Steven’s strength — that it was no longer a challenge. And any of the sparring partners they had tried out couldn’t compare to their combined fighting prowess, which gave them an idea…

Stevonnie formed out of magic clouds, a blank, emotionless expression on their face. Steven waved his hand in front of their eyes. “Uh… Room, could you make Stevonnie...more like Stevonnie?”

“Actually,” Connie chimed in, “make them exactly like Stevonnie. Who is like us! I assume this place can scan its inhabitants or something. Just take all our abilities and memories and put them into Stevonnie!”

“Yeah, that’s pretty smart!” Steven complimented.

Connie nodded. “Why, thank you.”

Stevonnie blinked to life.  _ “Oh. My. Goooooosh!”  _ Stevonnie squeed with stars in their eyes. “I love you guys!” The incredibly-tall fusion ran up to Steven and Connie, pulling them into a tight hug.

“Of course you love us,” Steven laughed. “We’re you!”

“Huh,” Stevonnie said as they let their components go. “That makes sense. So, what do you guys wanna do?”

“Well, we kinda wanted to...fight you?” Steven asked.

“To spar in the heat of battle!” Connie said, posing with her sword.

“To feel the brush of death, knowing that death lurks behind every corner!” Stevonnie concurred, summoning their own sword out of the clouds.

“...Should I be concerned?” Steven asked.

_ “Something Pearl said once,”  _ Stevonnie and Connie both said simultaneously.

\---

Some time later, Steven, Connie and Stevonnie were in the heat of fighting: Stevonnie summoned two shields and threw it at Steven and Connie. Steven summoned his bubble to block the shield, while Connie did a flip over it.

“Ha-ha!” Connie said. “Not falling for that one.”

Steven brought down his bubble. “Yeah, we know your tricks!”

“Oh really?” Stevonnie smirked.

The shields came back around, boomerang-style, hitting both in the back of the head and knocking them to the floor.

“Tisk, tisk, tisk,” Stevonnie said, shaking their head.

“Dang, this is the first time someone actually  _ beat us,”  _ Steven remarked as he stood back up.

“Yeah, you’d think it would be an equal fight,” Connie pondered. “Ah well. Room, door.” The door appeared. “And save Stevonnie for later.”

“Wait!” Stevonnie exclaimed. “I...uh… I don’t wanna be turned back into clouds.”

Steven and Connie looked at each other, worried. Steven approached Stevonnie. “Are you… Can you…  _ Want  _ things?”

“Yeah? I’m me. And I’m you guys! Of course I can want things.”

“Ah yes, a classic  _ Space Trip _ scenario,” Connie nodded. “We asked the Room to create Stevonnie. And it did. Sentience and all.”

Steven blinked. “Normally that’d be terrifying, but I created a sentient civilization of watermelons, so I’m used to it by now.”

“So...do you want to stay active? Even when we’re not here?” Connie asked.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that. I can make whatever I want!” Stevonnie smiled. A big fluffy bed formed underneath them.

Steven and Connie shrugged. “See ya, ‘Von!” Steven said, leaving out through the Temple Door.

Stevonnie looked around the infinite void of clouds, transforming their clothes into pajamas. A TV appeared in front of the bed.

“Let’s see what’s on the Cloud Channel,” Stevonnie said to themself, content with this life.

They were eager to add more to it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to E350tb for beta-reading/brainstorming for me!


End file.
